robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat M
The Third Wars - Heat M was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. *Heat M featured two grand finalist teams from Series 1, who ended up fighting each other in the second round of the heat. *Heat M was one of two heats in Series 3 to feature two Series 2 semifinalists, the other being Heat G. *Cassius 2's battle against Dundee was a grudge match from Series 2, where Cassius beat the team's old machine, Loco. *The Third Wars decline continued with Plunderstorm falling in Round 1 and Cassius 2 eliminated in Round 2, possibly one of the biggest shocks in said series. Heat M was therefore the last appearance of Rex Garrod in Robot Wars; he left after being disgusted by the lack of safety measures in place. **Ironically, Heat M was also the only time on Robot Wars where a robot was disqualified for a safety violation. *This heat also featured accusations of cheating as a radio transmitter was confiscated from an audience member, although this turned out to be a false alarm. The transmitter in fact belonged to a tiny robot, no bigger than Sir Killalot's rear plates, that the audience member had created. Competing Robots Newcomers Hammerhead From Barnstaple *Team Members: Paul Brend, Mike Brend *Weight: 77.3kg *Dimensions: 0.4 x 1.03 x 0.7m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Interchangeable Axe *Notes: Cost £1400 Scutter's Revenge From Essex *Team Members: Graham Warner, Oluremi Idris, Darren Ball *Weight: 79.8kg *Dimensions: 0.47 x 1.3 x 0.8m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 2HP Starter Motors *Weapons: Front Bulldozer Blade *Notes: High powered motors Thermador From Norwich *Team Members: David Harding, Ian Harvey, Eli Kirkpatrick *Weight: 78kg *Dimensions: 0.34 x 1.43 x 0.73m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x Car Motors *Weapons: Lobster Claws *Notes: 3mm aluminium shell Zeus From Wiltshire *Team Members: Julian Raffle, Mark Raffle, John Raffle *Weight: 78.8kg *Dimensions: 0.7 x 0.8 x 1.00m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 24v Electric Motors *Weapons: Rear Pickaxe & Scoop *Notes: Cost approximately £400 Veterans Cassius 2 From Suffolk *Team Members: Rex Garrod, Mick Cutter, Simon West *Weight: 81.3kg *Dimensions: 0.33 x 1.2 x 0.87m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x Lawnmower Motors *Weapons: Front-hinged true flippers and Rear Spike *Notes: Shell made of polycarbonate Dundee From Bristol *Team Members: Richard Manion, Eric Manion, Charles Humphries *Weight: 75.7kg *Dimensions: 0.4 x 1.2 x 0.65m *Clearance: 0.03m *Power: 2 x 12v Batteries *Weapons: Disc Cutter and Lifting Ram *Notes: Cost £200 Plunderstorm From Hampshire *Team Members: Mike Onslow, Ken Burt, Bryan Kilburn *Weight: 75.5kg *Dimensions: 0.4 x 1.2 x 0.65m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: Electric *Weapons: Circular Saw *Notes: Cost £4000 Pussycat From Gloucester *Team Members: Robin Herrick, David Gribble, Robert Bettington *Weight: 81.6kg *Dimensions: 0.95 x 0.56 x 0.73m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 750w Motors *Weapons: Diamond Edged Saw *Notes: Cost £1000 Round 1 Hammerhead vs Pussycat Pussycat came in and tried to use its blade on the side of Hammerhead. Hammerhead, in return, tried to whack Pussycat with its axe, but missed and got it stuck on the arena floor. Pussycat took this opportunity to get behind Hammerhead and slowly push it into the pit. :Winner: Pussycat Cassius 2 vs Dundee Immediately, Cassius 2 tried to bring its new Flip-up Paddle into play, but was not immediately able to get underneath Dundee, instead, pushing them into Sir Killalot several times. Dundee got away, but Cassius 2 came in again and, this time, successfully got underneath and clipped the Crocodile-shaped robot, before hurling it upside-down with its wide flipper. After 'Cease' was called, Cassius 2 then went after the House Robots in its usual style, chasing Matilda and dislodging her rear armour, but ultimately ending up on the receiving end of an axe blow from Shunt, which went through the top panel of its flipper, causing Cassius to fire it forwards to remove the unwanted axe. :Winner: Cassius 2 Plunderstorm vs Thermador Plunderstorm seemed to be having a mechanical fault at the start of the fight. Thermador pushed it into the arena wall. Soon, it became clear that Plunderstorm was immobilised, prompting Dead Metal and the other house robots to come in. Sir Killalot then came in and hooked Plunderstorm's tracks with its lance, lifted it into the air, and carried it around the arena before eventually lowering the beaten machine into the pit. :Winner: Thermador Zeus vs Scutter's Revenge Both robots started slowly, but Scutter's Revenge shoved Zeus into the arena wall. Scutter's Revenge then pushed Zeus across the arena floor (Zeus's axe spike broke off on a grill) and into the pit. :Winner: Scutter's Revenge Round 2 Cassius 2 vs Pussycat Cassius 2 started strongly, dodging Pussycat's blade and knocking it over onto its side with its pnuematic spike, before proceeding to help it back onto its wheels with its front wedge (Whether or not this was intentional was unknown). Cassius 2 then drove backwards at maximum speed to try and ram the now-righted Pussycat into the pit, but the feline machine drove out the way, causing Cassius 2 to miss, overshooting and flying backwards into the pit. Cassius 2 then attempted to use its pneumatic spike to escape from the pit, but was unable to do so as it fell in at the wrong angle to use it, sending the Series 2 runner-up out of the fight and sealing the victory for Pussycat. This was arguably one of the biggest upsets in Series 3, and a famous early win for Pussycat. During the post-battle interview with Craig Charles, Rex Garrod admitted that he was not driving Cassius 2 in the the duel and Mick Cutter did. :Winner: Pussycat Scutter's Revenge vs Thermador Both robots started well: Scutter's Revenge pushed Thermador back a bit, but Thermador fought back and pushed Scutter's Revenge for a bit. Scutter's Revenge recovered, however, and pushed Thermador back into the pit. :Winner: Scutter's Revenge Heat Final Pussycat vs Scutter's Revenge Scutter's Revenge had a better start, pushing the cat into the arena wall twice. Pussycat got away and began attacking Scutter's Revenge with its saw, pushing it over the flame pit at the same time. Scutter's Revenge pushed back at Pussycat, who managed to evade it, but it then drove at the arena wall, its blade shattering upon impact. Scutter's Revenge pushed it against the arena wall several more times, before surprisingly, Pussycat began pushing the Essex newcomer against the wall, then towards the flame pit. Eventually, Scutter's Revenge started to billow smoke. The House Robots came in; Killalot pushed Scutter's Revenge onto the flipper, where it was thrown over. :Winner: Pussycat However, it later emerged that the Pussycat team had changed their blade without telling anyone; according to the rules, 'hardened blades that may shatter are prohibited'. Therefore, Pussycat was disqualified and Scutter's Revenge went through by default. :Heat Winner: Scutter's Revenge Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer